Primal
by yaoigirl22
Summary: He came back after two years,and Kurt is as happy as can be, but soon he begins to worry for his lover when things become wild.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash! Sabretooth and Logan being in the same room with each other.**

**A/N: Welcome to the second part of The Most Unusual Thing. I hope you enjoy it...and I don't take long to complete this one lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>Primal<strong>

"It's almost time Kurt!"

"I know Kitty"

"I'm like so nervous, how's my hair"

"It's fine"

"You're just saying that"

"Ja, ow!"

Kurt rubbed his throbbing shoulder, his face drawn into a pout.

"Vhat vas that for?" he asked.

"For being a jerk" Kitty said.

"Both of you quiet, it's almost time" Rogue said.

On cue the music played, and the doors opened.

"_This is it! I'm going to graduate!"_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Kurt!"<p>

Kurt accepted the hugs from Oruro and Jean. He gave a mock-glare when Scott ruffled his hair.

The young mutant looked around the crowds of grads and their families, he still couldn't believe it, he had graduated from High School!

Nearly two years ago he didn't think he would even be able to go to school. After the attack and revealing of mutants it's been one avalanche after another.

Kurt was just grateful for Logan and his friends, especially Logan. Kurt couldn't even count the times he went to Logan's room because he felt lonely without his lover, who he hadn't heard from since the day he left.

"_Vonder vere Victor is now" _the Elf thought with a sad smile.

"Ya thinkin bout the Old Man again"

Kurt turned to look around to see Logan standing there with a playful smirk on his face.

"Alvays" Kurt answered.

Logan shook his head, before wrapping an arm around the Elf's shoulder.

"Well could you let your mind be clear of him tonight, you have a party to get to" he said.

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed as Bobby singed off key, he had long since put down his cup, he learned long ago not to drink the punch.<p>

He looked around, everyone was having a good time, and he could just imagine his lover sulking somewhere in the corner or even glaring at Logan.

The thought of his lover made a sad sigh escape him.

With another sad sigh he jumped off the sofa's arm and made his way to the back door through the kitchen, giving Logan a reassuring smile when the older man gave him a questioning look.

Once outside Kurt took a deep breathe, taking in the night air.

* * *

><p>He watched the young male sit down on the bench; a feral grin appeared on his face as he crept closer to his prey. His nose flared as he took his prey's scent, he licked his fangs as he imagined that flesh underneath him.<p>

His body tensed and then he pounced knocking both of them onto the ground.

He rolled around with the younger male, keeping a tight grip on the body; he knew how slippery the other could be. Finally he had the body underneath them.

"Let me go!"

"And why would I do that? After I came all the way here just to see you" he said smirking down at the younger male.

The punches and kicks stopped and then silence.

Golden eyes looked wide-eyed up at him.

"V-Victor?"

"Hey Brat, missed me?"

Victor then crushed his lips against soft blue ones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: To be honest with everyone I didn't expect anyone to read this after the first one took so long to finish, so I was pretty surprised when I saw people not only reading it but reviewing this story as well.**

**So thank you so much, it helped boast my faith in this series alot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Primal <strong>

Logan headed to the back door in the kitchen, a worried frown on his face, the Elf had been out there for at least an hour and half now, he made it half way to the door when two familiar scents hit his nose.

Sex and Sabretooth.

Logan blinked, then he grinned.

"Hey Logan, is Kurt still out there?"

Logan nodded to Scott, stopping the younger man when he headed towards the door.

"I wouldn't go out there Slim" he said.

Scott raised a curious brow.

"Sabretooth" Logan simply said.

Scott's brows knitted then they rose, "He's back?"

"Looks like it" Logan said turning around to head back to the party.

"And he's with Kurt?" Scott asked following.

"Yep"

"Should we tell everyone?"

The two entered the room the party was being held, suddenly Xavier choked on his punch a light red coloring his cheeks as Oruro and Hank asked what was wrong. On the other side, Jean had her head lowered but the two men could see how red her face was.

"Don't think we will have to Slim"

* * *

><p>Kurt gasped and arched as his lover drove into him, his fur was damped with sweat, hands were practically glued to his lover's wrist, and his tail was wrapped around the strong left arm.<p>

"Victor" He gasped, shuddering as he came, give a soft moan when he was filled moments later, grunting when all tons of Sabretooth fell on him.

The Elf gave a blissful sigh when his neck was nibbled on before Sabretooth looked up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and closed mouthed, and when Sabretooth pulled away to look at his lover, Kurt smiled.

Before slapping hard across the face.

"What hell was that for?" Sabretooth growled rubbing the abused cheek.

"For leaving" Kurt simply answered as he pushed the other one off.

Sabretooth stood and watched the Elf hunt for his clothes, smirking when said Elf cursed when he found his ripped jeans and shirt.

"I hate you" Kurt said glaring at his smirking lover, his tail swirling in aggravation.

"No you don't" Sabretooth said as he hunted for his pants, finding them hanging by a branch in a tree.

"Someone lied to you then" Kurt said as he watched his lover put on his jeans, enjoying the nice view.

Sabretooth button up his jeans before going over and pulling Kurt close to him, he bent down in buried his nose into the long blue neck, inhaling deeply.

Kurt wisely kept his mouth shut at the sound of soft purring, as he wrapped his arms around the other and held on tightly, he missed his lover too.

* * *

><p>If anyone noticed the change of clothes on Kurt they said nothing as they greeted Sabretooth when the two entered.<p>

"Someone been busy repopulating" Sabretooth said, taking in the new students who looked up at him in awe.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back" Charles said rolling over to the two, Oruro was behind him, she glared at the Feral mutant.

"Charles" Sabretooth said then looked at the Weather Witch, "Banshee"

"Victor!"

"What?"

"Be nice" Kurt said, while Oruro looked ready to zap his lover.

"I never play nice" Sabretooth grinned.

"Which is why everyone wants to kick your ass" Logan said.

"You're just as popular Runt"

"Wanna a bet"

Kurt and Charles looked at each other amused before moving away from the two bickering children…I mean men.

"Let's hope they don't break anything this time" Charles chuckled.

"Vishful thinking professor" Kurt said as he sat on the sofa.

"True, but it helps"

The two watched as Logan shoved Sabretooth, who growled and shoved back, and when it looked like they were about to get into a full blown fight, Storm smacked both upside the head and began telling them off.

Charles chuckled before turning back to Kurt who watched amused.

"Now that Mr. Creed is back, have you changed your mind about College"

After Sabretooth had left, and as the finally years of High School drew closer, Kurt had decided to go to a Community College here, instead of away to a University like he original planned. Everyone in the Manson knew the reason for his choice but said nothing about.

"Don't know" Kurt shrugged looking over at his now sulking lover.

* * *

><p>When the last one person went to bed it was around one in the morning, Sabretooth listen to the last door click closed before he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the sleeping Kurt. A deep rumbling sound escaped his throat as he nuzzled the back of the blue neck, taking in the mixed scents of him and Kurt.<p>

He would never admit it out loud but it's been hard the past two years.

Everyday his thoughts were on Kurt, hell even when he was dreaming he was thinking of Kurt, and it was also one of the reason why he didn't make any type of contact.

He knew well that if made any attempt at contacting his Brat, his enemies that were still after him at the time, who put two and two together real quick and use Kurt as leverage, defeating the purpose of him leaving his lover in the first place.

Sabretooth's ear twitched when Kurt mumbled something in his sleep, and snuggled with the arm that he was using for a pillow. Sabretooth draped his arm around the small waist, the tail wrapped tightly around his leg tighten when he moved it, as though making sure Sabretooth didn't leave.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sabretooth whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men.**_

_**Warnings: Slash!**_

_**A/N: I'm back and I brought you porn! Lol, okay there is a point in this, that, and Sabretooth demanded that he and Kurt have some alone time. My words not his.**_

_**Plus I want to thank everyone for reveiwing and being so patient with me.**_

_**I want to give special thanks to Dogg-Boi, gambits princess, Anaheyla, and yaoilover1992-2010 your reviews on this Story and The Most Unusual Thing have helped me so much with this pairing, to know that I was able to combine two characters who no one would think of and actually put together and actually pull it off, means a lot to me.**_

_**So thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primal <strong>_

Kurt barely had the door closed before he was pushed into it and a mouth was latched onto his neck, licking, biting, and sucking. The large body of his lover pressed so close to his it almost feels like his back was being merged with the door.

Kurt let out a soft moan when Sabretooth's clothed cock rubbed against his own, he pulled his lover closer, mewling when the thrusting grew faster and harder, until Sabretooth was piratical humping him against the door, rattling said door from it. Soon they both came, Kurt giving a shiver of pleasure at the low growl the erupted from his lover when the other came.

"So" Kurt panted, "now that you've had your vay vith me, and ruined my jeans can you tell me vhere ve are"

Sabretooth gave a gentle bite at a pointed ear before pulling back and moving to let his lover see the hotel room.

"Vov" Kurt said taking in the elegant place with wide eyes, and Sabretooth was going to deny the way his chest puffed up in pride.

The older mutant watched his lover explore the suite, with some impatience…okay a lot of impatience, he really wanted them to head to the bed or the door again….or the floor…the chair… the kitchen counter…...Hey it's been a long hard year!

"How did you afford all this?" Kurt asked as he came out the bathroom, that had a tub/hot tub.

"The guy who owns this place owes me for not killing his family" Sabretooth said as he went over and pulled the other close, a large hand cupping the tight blue ass, the other switching off the watch.

Kurt raised a brow at the information but said nothing sighing when a kiss was placed on his neck, giving a soft squeak when he was suddenly lifted and carried to the bedroom.

"Hey!" he scolded when he was thrown onto the bed; he sat up to glare at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth merely silence him with a kiss, pushing his tongue through lips, mapping out the other's mouth as he pushed Kurt back down onto the mattress with a low rumble from his chest. His large hands tugging at the shirt, losing patients he ripped it and threw the remains aside.

"Victor!" Kurt scolded, mewling and arching when one of his nipples were suckled on.

Sabretooth tugged at the harden bud with his teeth as his hands worked their way to removing Kurt's jeans, when he only got them half-way he pulled away ignoring the small noise of protest and pulled the rest of the clothes fully off, along with the boxers. Then with a grin he grabbed Kurt's thighs, lifted them up high and spreading them as far as they could go, giving him a view of the tight hole.

And Kurt refused to think of how unmanly that squeak was, or how dark his fur got.

With a mischievous grin the feral mutant leaned gave a long lick.

Kurt gasp, his back arched, his tail curled and his eyes rolled back in pleasure when his lover pushed his tongue inside as deep as it could go.

"Victor" he moaned, his hands tangling themselves in his lover's long thick mane of hair.

Sabretooth gave a low growl and wiggled his tongue, pulling to lick at the hole before pushing in again, ears taking in the mewls, moans and breathy call of his name.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave whimper of protest when the tongue left, he grunted when he was shifted, resulting in his legs bent close to his chest and his lover cradle between them, large hands on either side of his head, long hair curtaining him as Sabretooth hovered over him. The head of the large hard cock pressing against his hole that was hardly stretched or lubed.<p>

Now something like this should worry him, but it didn't because he knew his lover wouldn't hurt him. His lover rarely stretched him, and if he did it wasn't much, but he knew that when Sabretooth entered him he pushed in slowly, dark eyes watching his face, stopping when he caught a pained whimper that escaped him, and when he was finally inside Sabretooth would thrust slowly at first, eyes still watching him. Then when the other was sure, Kurt could do nothing but hold on as his lover took and claimed him, over and over again.

Kurt sighed softly when he was kiss, and when they pulled away Sabretooth gave a feral grin before pushing in, and all Kurt could do was gasp. Slowly Sabretooth pushed in, his dark lust filled eyes watched his lover's face, finally he was fully inside. He gave a gentle thrusting, grinning at the soft moan of pleasure and then with a growl that was almost possessive he moved.

* * *

><p>Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he arched into the almost brutal thrusts, breathy moans, and gasps escaped his lips as his prostate was hit over and over again.<p>

"Victor" he said when gave his lover gave a particular hard deep thrust and the sound that escaped his lips was a mix between a wail and a mewl and the sound seemed to spark something in his lover, who suddenly started to thrust harder and impossibly deeper, erupting the same sound from him, over and over again.

The bed creaked and the headboard banged against the wall, and the room was getting hotter and muskier, but neither of them cared, especially Kurt who could feel himself getting closer and closer, all his lover had to do was push in just like that and…. It stopped.

"V-Vhat?" Kurt panted blinking up at his lover who had stopped.

Without a word, Sabretooth leaned back and flipped Kurt over onto his stomach, and then lifted his hips, keeping a firm grip so that the other wasn't able to move and moved, thrusting hard and deep as before getting the same sounds as before from his lover. The grin on his face was positively evil, when Kurt tried and fail to move back against his thrusts.

"V-Victor c-close" Kurt moaned, then gave a loud cry as he came.

Victor groaned when he felt the walls around tighten and it was oh so tempting to continue on until he finally came, instead he focused his attention on his Brat, watching the way the other panted and laid limp, tail flopping in lazy pleasure, eyes still cloudy with lust.

His cock twitched at the sight.

Kurt gave a soft gasp at the feeling before glancing at his lover, only to moan when his lover leaned forward, chest almost merged with his back, started to thrusting again slowly and deep.

"Victor" Kurt moaned, whining when he tried to push back, hoping that the other would then go faster, and couldn't.

Sabretooth gave a low husky growl, burring his nose in Kurt's neck, taking in their mingled scent.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure how long his lover, tortured him and his prostate with the deliciously slow deep pace, slowly building up the orgasm, that he was begging for.<p>

"Victor" he nearly sobbed, "please"

Sabretooth ignored him, continuing on with the same pace, though he did wrapped his hand around the weeping cock, _**slowly **_pumped, grinning at the hitched breathe that came from beneath him.

Kurt mewled as he came, and once again went limp.

The older mutant waited for just a moment, before moving, both himself and Kurt until they both were lying on their side. Sabretooth then lifted a long blue leg up and moved, fast, hitting his lover's pleasure spot.

"Shit!" Kurt cursed, eyes rolling back, hands gripping whatever they could.

Sabretooth grunted when he felt close, and this time when Kurt came, and the walls around him tighten around him, he didn't stop, and kept thrusting until he come, biting down on his lover's neck as he did.

Kurt panted giving a soft moan when his leg was lowered, a large hand cupped his cheek, turned it, and he was drawn into an open-mouth kiss. He sighed when the kisses trialed down his jaw and onto the curve of his neck.

Sabretooth rolled them over until Kurt was underneath him again, cock still inside the tight body.

"You know" Kurt sighed leaning his back to give the lips more room, "Storm is going to kill you for kidnapping me"

Sabretooth grinned against the blue neck as he thought of the White Banshee ranting and raving about him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up with a burning feeling in his backside, it wasn't an unpleasant burn, more like been thoroughly fucked burn. With a yawn, Kurt curled against the large body that was wrapped around him, he smiled when the arms around him tighten and a nose pressed his against his neck.<p>

"Victor" he said softly.

He got a grunt, and a nuzzle.

"I vanna take a shover" Kurt said, patting at the arm around his waist.

"Later" came the muffled voice.

"Put I'm still sticky" Kurt whined.

Sabretooth snorted, but didn't move, Kurt huffed, then gave a grin before teleporting to the bathroom, he gave a chuckle when he heard loud cursing coming from the bedroom.

Looking around the bathroom, he took note of the bubble gel he saw last night and decided that it was a good idea to use it for his bath, and soon the tube was filled with hot water and bubbles.

The blue-haired mutant gave a blissful sigh as he eased into the water, he leaned back against the tube and closed his eyes, it was five minutes later when the door opened, Kurt didn't even opened his eyes when another larger body joined him. He did open them when he was pulled onto a lap and his ear was nipped a bit harshly.

"You left" came the annoyed growl of his lover.

"You big baby" Kurt chuckled, earning another growl.

Kurt grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up, he raised a brow when it was taken out of his hand, smiling when he was suddenly beginning washed, leaning back against the strong chest.

"Veels nice" he hummed when hands went lower.

Sabretooth tilted his head before counting his washing, giving a little grin when his Brat gave a soft relaxed sigh.

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly learned something about his lover.<p>

Two of his lover's favorite sex positions was him on his back, or on his stomach with Sabretooth pressed against him, at first Kurt figured it was just his lover's preferred position of him, but then came later that afternoon and it finally clicked for Kurt.

Sabretooth was trying to give him rug burn by fucking him through the carpet, he says fucking because that's exactly what the larger mutant was doing to him –not that he didn't like it, because he did-. They had been watching a movie on the couch, apparently Sabretooth got bored, because the next thing Kurt knew he was on the floor with his legs spread wide and Sabretooth screwing his brains out.

Anyway, Sabretooth was buried balls deep inside him, and just thrusting so hard and deep, resulting in him clinging to his lover and making that mixed wail and mewl cry that seems to drive his lover crazy, he was in such bliss that he didn't even hear the door being knocked on.

"Housekeeping"

He heard that though, and apparently so did Sabretooth.

The larger mutant suddenly stopped and Kurt grunted when tons of Sabretooth pressed down on him, the older male snarled at the door baring his fangs.

"Hello?" came the Housekeepers voice.

"Fuck off!" Sabretooth snarled.

Kurt listened to the woman's feet scurried away, before he turned to back to his lover, planning on scolding the other for being so rude, when he notice the look in the other's eyes.

It was a feral look of possessiveness and protectiveness.

"Victor"

Sabretooth stopped snarling and growling at the door to look down at Kurt, he gave a soft purr, went back to snarling and growling at the door.

"Victor" he said again, gaining the other's attention again, only to have it leave.

Kurt looked at him, puzzled by the other's behavior not quite understanding what was wrong, the woman was gone.

Apparently his lover didn't thinks so….then it clicked.

"Victor" he said, and once more gained the other's attention, "she gone, I'm safe" Kurt reassured, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Sabretooth sniffed at him, burring his nose in his neck.

"I'm fine" Kurt repeated, running his hand through thick hair.

Sabretooth purred, and Kurt gasp softly when he felt the cock that he forgot was inside of him twitch, and he gave a mewl when his lover moved, this time it felt different.

It felt like his lover was remaining him who he belonged to.

It was after he through went to four orgasms and he was being cuddled to death by his sleeping lover, Kurt thought over what had happen. The reason why Sabretooth preferred Kurt underneath him was because he wanted to protect him, Sabretooth wanted to be the thing standing between Kurt and whatever danger.

It was….kind of cute.

Of course if he told his lover that, said lover would growl at him and deny it.

* * *

><p>He would later deny it, but this was becoming one of his favorite things to do with his Brat, besides having sex.<p>

Cuddling.

…..Yes, he said it damn it, he liked to cuddle, but only with his Kurt!

Anyway, this was slowly becoming one of his favorite things to do with his Kurt, he liked the feel of the light weight and fur pressed against him, and he really, really liked way his and Kurt's scent merged together, especially after sex. If he had his way his face would forever remain buried in Kurt's neck or hair.

Like right now.

"Victor"

Sabretooth grunted, before taking another sniff, inhaling the mixed scent of sex, brimstone, and his own scent. Underneath him, Kurt chuckled and bopped him on the head.

"You're missing the movie" Kurt said.

"Don't care" came the reply and more sniffing.

Kurt chuckled again and shifted much to Sabretooth's displeasure, which he made known by growling and nipping at the neck he had been sniffing at.

Hands just wrapped themselves around him and pulled him closer.

Yep, this was really, really starting to become one of his favorite things to do.

* * *

><p>The headboard banged against the wall, soft hoarse whimpers echoed through the hot musky room, Sabretooth grunted, his body glistened in sweat as he drove in harder, a feral grin appeared on his face when he got a whimper from the body that laid limp underneath him.<p>

"V-Victor" Kurt whimpered, giving a weak cry when his abused prostate was hit, "c-c-can't"

Sabretooth growled, before bending his lover's legs closer to the other's chest, allowing him to thrust in deeper, causing Kurt's eyes to roll backwards.

Neither knew how long they've been at it and Kurt had lost count of how many times he came a long time ago, his body had lost all its energy and all he could do was lay limp underneath his lover who kept bringing him painful pleasure.

He gave a weak cry as he came, his cock giving weak squirts of cum, mewling when his lover finally came, filling him with sharp thrusts.

"Victor" Kurt sighed, Sabretooth looked down at him, nuzzled his neck before pulling out of him. Kurt sighed again and watched with tired eyes as Sabretooth rolled over and leaned against the headboard, Kurt grunted when he was grabbed and pulled onto the other's lap, chest to chest. His arms were wrapped around the other's neck, Kurt hummed softly and leaned against the other, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

A large hand went to the back his head, grabbed it and lifted his head up and lips pressed against his, a tongue pushing inside his mouth, mapping it out, the other hand placed it's self possessively on his waist.

"Again?" Kurt whined when he felt the hard cock poking him.

Sabretooth give a soft rumble form his chest as he pulled back his lover's head to get better access to the already abused neck, Kurt gasped when his nipples were suckled, the hand that was cradling his head went to his waist and he was lifted.

"Ah" Kurt gasp when he was lowered onto the hard cock, his eyes rolled when his prostate was hit over and over as he was bounced onto the lap, lips still suckling on his hard nipple.

The younger male knew he was going to be sore later, and he didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primal**

The two returned to the X-Mansion three weeks later. Sabretooth wanted to stay longer but after scaring the housekeeping for the fourth time the management finally gathered the courage to kick them out.

"Did you even let him out the bed?" Logan asked, watching Kurt become surround by his friends. The young mutant's scent was thick with Sabretooth's smell and sex. He had also notice a slight limp in the way the young one walked.

"Sure." Sabretooth answered.

"Better question, did you let him out the room." Logan said, taking in the feral smile.

Sabretooth's smile widen give the other his answer.

"So how was your Honeymoon?" Kitty giggled as she hugged her friend tightly.

Kurt blushed and his tail twitched nervously. He was also aware of his lover's heated gaze on him.

"Please no details." Scott groaned as they made their way to the kitchen. He wanted to keep his appetite.

"But those are the best parts." Jean pouted as she got out the milk.

"And none I vish to share." Kurt said as he gently sat down on one of the chairs and made a grab for the cookie pot. Scott silently thanked Kurt for not talking about the intimate details of his love life.

"Aww, why not?" Kitty whined as she phased her hand through the jar to grab a cookie.

Kurt shook his head as he munched on the chocolate chip cookie and jumped when he heard the sounds of something breaking in the living room followed by growling and shouting, some minutes later there was a loud boom of thunder and a crackle of lighting, then silence.

All of the young adults blinked before shrugging and going back to their conversation.

* * *

><p>"….Vhat happened to your hair?" Kurt asked taking in the bold patches and the remaining sizzling hair. Sabertooth growled lowly at remembering how he got his recent hair <em>don<em>_'__t._

"That she witch decided to zap me and the runt when we started fighting. It's not like it was my fault that Persian Vase got broken. The runt threw it." Sabretooth said with a slight growl as he flopped on Kurt's bed, the springs squeaking loudly in agony at the immense weight.

"Vhat did you and Logan fight about anyway?" Kurt asked.

Sabretooth gave him a look.

"Right, like you tvo need a reason" Kurt mumbled before turning back to unpacking.

Sabretooth snorted before laying back onto the bed, his hair already growing back, his eyes watching his lover move around the room, outside someone ran down the hall.

"You knov, you should probably look at Logan's bike, didn't you say that it was sounding funny, not mention the scratches all over it"

"It's the Runt's bike, not mine"

"You used it"

Sabretooth grumbled and rolled over, Kurt rolled his eyes as he opened his dresser drawer, his ears twitched when Kurt growled and huffed out the words "Snickers" and "Kitty" and puffed out. He raised a brow when there was squealing and running feet.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour mon ami!"<p>

Sabretooth's eye twitched as he stared at the Cajun who was smiling brightly at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Cajun?" the feral mutant growled out.

"To visit my mon amour" Remy said as he flopped down on the sofa.

"And whose the stupid wench this time" Sabretooth snorted before going back to the game on the TV. He wondered when the Cajun was suddenly invited into the X-manor, and why his lover didn't mention it, then remembered they both were busy.

"Rogue"

"_Crap__" _The older mutant thought with a wince, and really hoped that the other wouldn't mention his slip up to Kurt, or else he lover wouldn't speak to him…. and he wouldn't get laid.

"I heard that you've been shacking up with the furred beauty"

Sabretooth looked away from the game and growled at Remy, who merely smirked.

"You know what that means right?" Remy asked in a sly grin, leer on his face.

Sabretooth's eyes narrowed, it wouldn't be the first time the Cajun had suggested sharing partners, and usual he would agree to it, but this was _**his**_ Kurt they were talking about.

"We're In-laws!"

When Xavier came down, he said nothing about the scorched and clawed marked couch.

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes stared at his bike, before going to glare at the one responsible for its damage.<p>

"You did it on purpose" Logan growled, snarling when Sabretooth shrugged.

"You're paying for my bike Creed"

"Ah don't get you panties in a knot Runt" Sabretooth snorted, as he moved closer to the bike to inspect the bike.

"Not that bad" he said a few minutes later, "I'll make a call to a friend of mine"

"Should I be worried?"

"She'll do it for free"

Logan say not another word, it's when the older mutant went to make the call that he realized the two just had a conversation and no punches had been thrown.

…. Hell must have froze over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men **

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! And I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Primal<strong>

Kurt found himself spending most of his time all around Bayville, riding through the town on the back of Sabretooth's bike, though where he found it Kurt didn't ask, nor did he want to know. Sometimes there would be trouble at some of the places they stopped at, mostly Anti-mutant protestors, but as soon as Sabretooth glared at them they scurried off.

"Kurt!"

Kurt grunted when he was nearly tackled off the bike, next to him Sabretooth shook his head as dismounted.

"Kurt, let's go on a date" Kitty demanded.

Sabretooth raised a brow, and Kurt blinked at her.

"Vith vho?" Kurt asked.

"With Sabretooth silly" Kitty giggled.

"Okay I'm lost" Kurt said shifting comfortably on the bike seat, while Kitty got herself comfortable on the furred mutant's lap.

"I manage to convince Lance to agree to see Breaking Dawn, Rogue is coming dragging Remy with her, so is Jean and Scott, so that just leaves you and Sabretooth."

Kurt looked at his friend as though she grew two heads, even Sabretooth was looking at her as though she lost her mind.

"You want to take _**Sabretooth **_to see a _**romantic **_movie?" The furred-mutant finally said.

"I am still here you know" Sabretooth said, "and the answer is no"

"It has Werewolves and Vampires in it" Kitty said.

"No"

"Has sex in it too"

"The only sex I want to see on the big screen is Kurt and _**only**_me"

"Has fight scenes too"

"…really?"

"Yep"

"With blood?"

"Yep!"

Kurt shook his head and maybe plans on how to distract his lover when he realized that Kitty had tricked him and tried to kill her.

* * *

><p>Turns out Sabretooth did not try to kill Kitty, though it may have something to do with the fact that Kurt was in his lap, but no one was complaining about the lack of bloodshed. Sabretooth also wondered what kind of god he pissed off, now that he was finding himself spending his time with teenagers and watching romantic movies.<p>

It was a long list.

"That was great, I can't wait for part 2 to come out" Kitty said excitedly as the exited the theater, Lance's eye twitched at the thought.

"It was okay" Scott said.

"I wanted to claw my eyes out" Sabretooth grumbled, glaring at Remy who snickered out him.

"You guys hungry?"

Sabretooth declined and dragged his lover away to his bike while the six went to get something to eat, Kurt didn't mind to much, though he did made a point to that he did want to spend time with his friends once in a while.

Sabretooth merely nodded as he started the bike and they headed back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure when it started, or he just didn't see it earlier, either way it didn't change the fact that he, Kurt Wagner had fallen in love with Sabretooth.<p>

Sure there was the genuine feeling of caring, and lust but not love…. at least not until recently, or maybe it have been two years ago and he just didn't notice.

Though that didn't matter at the moment.

No, what matter was that during sex, Kurt had blurted out that he loved Sabretooth. And Sabretooth…

Sabretooth froze.

"Victor?"

"What did you say?" the feral mutant then said, his voice losing its husky tone and was now tight and almost hard.

Kurt blushed but repeated the words "I love you" he said softly.

Sabretooth didn't move.

"Victor?" Kurt reached up and touched the other's cheek, and that seem to snap the other out of his state.

Suddenly Sabretooth was off the blue-furred mutant; his amber eyes were wide as he looked at the younger male before he all but ran out the room, leaving Kurt alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Slash, and maybe a little OOC.**

**A/N: I'm back! Lol thank you for waiting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Primal<strong>

A fog of smoke and the scent of Tabaco hit him like a punch, and the men responsible for the sight and smell looked like they were more than willing to start a fight, not that it mattered, Logan knew well he could take them all out, with a smile on too. Blue eyes scanned the bar; they narrowed when they landed on a shadowy figure sitting in the corner at the bar.

He went over.

"Took you long enough to catch up" Sabretooth said when Logan came to stand at his table.

Wolverine shrugged before ordering a beer and sitting down on the stool next to the other mutant, his beer came along with another shot for Sabretooth.

"For once I hate being a mutant" Sabretooth grumbled, "can't get piss drunk"

Logan smirked and downed half his beer, the two then sat in silence only speaking for another round, Logan was on his fifth round when Sabretooth finally spoke.

"What was it like with you and Mariko?" the older Mutant asked.

Logan blinked surprised not that the other knew about Mariko but that he asked in general.

"Whatta mean?" he asked once he got over his surprise.

If he didn't know better Logan would have thought Sabretooth looked nervous and maybe a little uncomfortable.

"You loved her, right?" Sabretooth answered.

Logan nodded.

"What was that like?"

Logan blinked again, stunned into silence, and apparently that silence took long or was the wrong answer because Sabretooth growled,

"Forget it" the Older mutant grunted angrily before calling over another shot.

Logan watched him down his shot, before going back to his beer, and then there was silence, between them, with the occasional order of another shot and beer

"A pool opened up" Logan then said five minutes later, Sabretooth looked over at the now empty table, then went back to what had to be his twentieth shot.

"Bet I could kick your ass"

Sabretooth snorted with a slight smirk, he downed his shot then stood up.

"Just because I let you whip my ass those other times, doesn't mean I'm going to let you whip it here" he said heading over to the table.

"So all this time me kicking you ass all the way back to Canada was just you letting me?" Logan inquired as he followed.

Sabretooth gave a toothy grin.

* * *

><p>"It was like the sun was always shining"<p>

Sabretooth looked up at the other who was lining up his shot, the Wolverine glanced at him then back at his shot, they were on their fifth game and he was winning.

"With Mariko, I mean" Logan said before taking the shot.

Sabretooth watched the balls roll around, his ears focused on the Runt's voice as he continued to talk.

"Every time I'd see her or hear her voice, this light floating feeling would swell up in me, and my heart would speed up"

It was his turn but Sabretooth didn't think it mattered.

"I'd dream about her, still do sometimes, when were apart…it was just everything about her made me feel a less lonely, made the fact that I couldn't remember who I am not matter anymore because she loved me and that was just enough"

Sabretooth blinked when Logan looked his straight in the eyes.

"Is that what's it's like for you with Kurt?" he asked.

Instantly Kurt's smiling face appeared in his head, along with his heart beating faster and his body just feeling….different, whole….happy. His mind went back to the time he had been separated from his lover, remembering nights alone, of closing his eyes and seeing his lover, remembers dreaming of a life that was too much like a fairy tale.

Remembering being hunted by the scent of sulfur, brimstone and just plain _**Kurt, **_remembers _**longing **_for it,_** wanting **_to see his lover,_** hold **_him.

His mind took him back even further, to the cabin in the mountains, remembers the time of just the two of them lying in bed, curled around each other, of late night talks, and at one point laughter. To the mornings where he was greeted by Kurt's face, and the desire to see it every day, to days where they did nothing but sit next to each other in comfortable silence.

He remembered it all.

And was afraid, afraid to admit, to give in to those feelings, those memories and desire to make those dreams into a reality, so he ran away, like a coward. Riding his bike, and visiting bars in false hope that one of them would make everything go away.

It didn't.

Instead it made him think, made him wonder and…made him hope….just a little.

"No" the older mutant finally said.

Logan frowned, his body tensed ready to pounce to beat the shit out of the other for not only lying and betraying them, but more importantly Kurt as well. The Wolverine was flabbergasted at what the other said next.

"I think its better"

* * *

><p>"Come in"<p>

"Dinner's getting cold"

"I'll vat later"

"You've been saying that for the past three week, and I have yet to see a single piece of food eaten"

"I'll vat"

Ororo looked at the young man preached on the balcony rail, tail curled around him like a blanket as he looked over the town.

"Kurt—" she began

"He's coming back"

"I believe he will as well" Ororo said as she came onto the balcony, stopping next to the other, who didn't even turn look or turn around, she didn't have much faith in Sabretooth returning, she didn't trust him period but kept those thoughts to herself as not to trouble Kurt anymore then he already was.

Together they sat in silence Ororo trying to come up with an idea to make the other eat, she was just considering having Jean, Rogue, and Kitty come hog-tie the young man and force him to eat when said young man spoke.

"He has to come back"

Ororo was a bit alarmed at the tremble in the voice, became even more when she looked and saw Kurt trembling.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know what I'll do if he doesn't" Kurt nearly whimpered.

"Kurt" Ororo moved closer, wrapped her arms around him, as soon as he felt those warm safe arms around him Kurt broke down.

"I love him Ororo" Kurt sobbed, three weeks of held back tears damped his cheeks, "I don't when, I don't know how, but I love him, and he ran away, he ran away!"

Ororo ran her fingers through his hair and prayed that Sabretooth returned, so she could electrocute his mutant ass into Orbit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Primal **

Amber eyes looked over the rail of the balcony; they narrowed when it landed on the open double doors, he lifted himself over the rail, landing quietly on the balcony. His feet made no noise as he entered the dark room; his noise sniffed the air taking in scents, he made his way over to the bed, to the shape underneath the covers. Suddenly he turned and caught the object that had been swinging towards his head.

Eyes blinked at the sight of his attacker.

"Kurt?"

Kurt glared at him, tugging on the lamp that was held tightly in the other's hand.

"What the hell?" Sabretooth questioned.

"Vet go, so I van hit you vith it" Kurt demanded.

"No"

Kurt growled, and Sabretooth was barely able to take a step back to avoid the punch coming his way, soon he was moving around room avoiding punches and kicks, lamp still in hand.

"Will you stop i-shit!"

Sabretooth growled, rubbing his already healing nose and glared at Kurt who glared back.

"Fine" the older mutant said before crouching.

Kurt looked uncertain for a moment before readying himself, Sabretooth smirked and pounced.

* * *

><p>Charles was not surprised when he arrived that there was a crowd at Kurt's door, he was more surprised to see Logan and Scott guarding it, usually the two couldn't agree on anything.<p>

"Trust me Oruro, you do not want to go in there" Logan said when the Weather Witch demanded to be let in, he looked at the door when the sound of something breaking came from behind it.

"I think I do" Oruro said and moved to get around the short man, only to have herself blocked by him, "Logan" she then growled, eyes turning white and fingers crackling.

"Oruro" Charles quickly intervened, "it's alright"

"But Charles—"

"It's alright" Charles said again with a reassuring smile, "everything's fine, now I want all of you to go back to your rooms"

The students looked at him, some looking warily at the door to which inside had become silent before slowly they all went back to their rooms, even Scott, until only Charles, Oruro, Henry and Logan remained.

"Charles, Kurt—"

"Is fine" Charles said.

"But—"

"They're just working out things"

Logan snorted.

"Sounds more like they're trying to expand the walls" Henry said, gaining a chuckle from Charles.

It took some more coaxing before they were finally able to get the Weather Witch back to her rooms, and as Charles went back to his, he lost himself in his thoughts, he was right when he told Oruro that she had nothing to worry about.

He had felt the thoughts of Kurt and Sabretooth, though the last one was a bit of a surprise as it was hard to get into the mutant's head, from Kurt he felt mostly relief, hurt, some anger, and love. From Sabretooth he felt a lot of confusion, regret, some amusement, and love, the last one startled him a bit he'll admit, but he was glad that Kurt's heart would not be broken.

Not to mention he wouldn't have to prevent everyone from killing Sabretooth.

* * *

><p>The rooms looked as through The Hulk had come through and had a temper tantrum, things were broken or turned upside down, the walls had several dents in it from where one of them had been thrown into the wall (Sabretooth), broken glass littered the floor, and the air was heavy with the smell of brimstone and sulfur.<p>

On the now destroyed bed where the two that had caused all this.

Sabretooth had finally been able to pin his Kurt down, hands closed tightly around furred wrists and watched as the other struggled underneath him, legs kicking, tail fail about, for a moment he was glad that he was able to make the mutant port so many times or else he wouldn't have been able to catch him and keep him still.

"Vet me go!" Kurt snarled.

"Sorry not going to happen, at least until I finish telling you what I have to say"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Well tough"

Kurt kicked harder and Sabretooth winced when his tail hit him.

"Okay look" the Feral Mutant started, "I'm sorry"

Kurt glared.

"I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, it's just….I….you…we…it's..." Sabretooth trialed off with a sigh, damn it the Runt made this sound so easy, just tell him how you feel his ass. "When you…when you told me that you loved me it…it scared me"

By now Kurt was no longer glaring at him but was looking at him patiently, waiting.

"I freaked out and ran"

"Vhy?"

"…..No one has every loved me before"

Silence.

"I do" Kurt said softly, slipping his hands out of the now lose grip, wrapped his arms around the other's neck and brought him closer until they're foreheads touched. "I love you Victor".

The furred mutant gave a slight giggle when Sabretooth ducked his head, and buried into his neck.

"Are you blushing" he teased.

A growl was his answer.

Later that night, with Kurt curled up next to him Victor stared up at the ceiling, he hadn't told Kurt he loved him back, but the other didn't seem upset about it, instead he said he'd wait, before kissing him and kneeing him the groin as punishment for taking so long to come back, and sneaking in his room in the middle of the night.

Hey he may not be a coward, but even he was cautious when he knew there was an army of pissed off women waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primal **

The next morning the two came down for breakfast with Sabretooth staying between Kurt and the glaring women of the manor, after Sabretooth spent the rest of the morning in the garage tuning up his bike, when it turned noon Kurt popped in with food and an innocent look in his eyes.

"No" Sabretooth said as he stood up, grabbing the oil covered rag on the floor next to him and cleaning his hands on it.

"I didn't even ask" Kurt pouted as he placed the tray of food on top of Scott's car; he just hoped the older teen didn't find out.

"No"

Sabretooth came over, picked up some of the fries and stuffed them into his mouth. Kurt huffed, his tail twitching in slight annoyance.

"It's not a movie" the Nightcrawler mumbled.

"No" Sabretooth said again, stuffing some fries into his lover's mouth when the other opened it to speak again.

Kurt glared as he chewed then swallowed, before porting on top his lover's bike, away from pushy hands.

"It's just the fair; we don't even have to stay with the group"

Sabretooth tilted his head, fairs were fine he suppose, they were in open spaces meaning he wouldn't have to deal with crowds, and he could have his Kurt alone.

Kurt grinned when he saw the smirk and gleam in his lover's eye; "Great we leave around four" he said and ported out.

Sabretooth blinked and wondered what just happened.

* * *

><p>Turns out the fair as it was, was a fair for mutants, and judging from the smug look on Remy's face, the Cajun had been the one to suggest it.<p>

"Look!" Kitty squealed pointing to a fire performer.

Sabretooth followed behind the group (Jean, Scott, Lance, Kitty, Rogue, and Remy) eyes scanning for any threats, even if they were among brethren as Magneto would put it, there was still danger.

"Okay we all agree to meet up back here in two hours" came Scott's voice, the feral mutant looked back at the group who was all nodding in agreement, and Sabretooth soon found himself being dragged away.

Sabretooth didn't remember all that he saw, mostly because he was keeping an eye out for danger and growling at anyone who even showed the slightest of interest in his lover, and an hour later he and Kurt finally stopped to grab a bite to eat.

"Victor!"

Well Kurt tried to.

Sabretooth grinned against the furred neck, some ways away from him were a group of mutant girls who giggled, on his lap his lover swatted at his arm that was around the younger's waist. With a purr –that he will later deny- his gave a long slow lick on the furry curve. Kurt blushed, biting his bottom lip when the older mutant nibbled.

"Nein" Kurt protested weakly.

Sabretooth's grin turned mischievous and he prepare himself to scrape his fangs against when suddenly there was a sharp pain.

"Victor?" Kurt inquired worriedly when his noticed his lover massaging his temples.

"Fine" Sabretooth grunted, and he was, already he could feel the migraine fading.

He frowned in puzzlement from the sudden and unexplainable migraine, he glanced around looking for anyone suspicious, giving a slight growl when he didn't see anything.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, eyes still clouded with worry.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>"You go in there"<p>

"_**You**_ go in there"

Kitty and Scott glanced at each other than at the door, then back at each other, they held out there hands and played rock-paper-scissors.

Scott won.

"Cheat" Kitty grumbled before phased her head through the door.

"Uh Kurt"

Amber eyes glared at the girl, fangs snarling.

"Victor" Kurt sighed at his lover whose head was on his lap, before looking at his friend.

"Yes Kitty?"  
>"Mr. McCoy is looking for you" Kitty said, looking nervously at the grumpy mutant.<p>

"Alright I'll be right there" Kurt said.

Kitty nodded, and phased out the room, Kurt then went back to rubbing his growling lover's temple. Slowly the growling to purring, the Nightcrawler smiled.

For five days Sabretooth had been having migraines, migraines that didn't go away and seem to cause his lover pain, which made his lover more aggressive than normal, scaring the students and fighting with Logan which hadn't happen in a while. Kurt had suggested he go to Professor X for help, all he got for it was a growl, and a subtle hint to be babied and cuddled.

Kurt snickered at the thought of his big strong lover acting like a two year, no matter how subtle it was.

"I have to go" Kurt said, grinning at the growl he got when he stopped rubbing, "I'll be back promise"

Sabretooth mere rolled until his face was buried in Kurt's stomach wrapping his arms tightly around the furred male's waist.

Kurt knew he shouldn't be enjoying his lover's pain, but this was so cute!

In the end though he did leave to see what Hank wanted, leaving his lover alone. Sabretooth growled and rubbed his temples as he laid in bed, he didn't know where this migraine came from, though he was beginning to suspect a mutant. If that was the case he was going to have find out who soon, he did not want a repeat of what happen two years ago.

"Damn it" Sabretooth cursed when another shot of pain hit him.

Very soon.

* * *

><p>A week later the migraine were gone and the mansion was able to sigh in relief, no one was sure if another vase could handle another Sabretooth and Logan match.<p>

"Kurt!"

Sabretooth looked from where he was lodging underneath the shade of a tree, he smirked when he saw his lover apologizing to a wet Jean, who had been sunbathing when the furred mutant had did an aerial bomb dive, splashing everyone within radius.

"Don't be so hard on him Jean" Remy said, dripping wet and smirking, he himself enjoyed the display and results, "he was just having a little fun".

The Cajun then wrapped his arms playfully around Kurt's waist.

Suddenly there was a roar of rage and everyone watched as suddenly Sabretooth was lifting Remy off the grab by the throat.

"Victor!"

Sabretooth snarled at the mutant who dared touched what was his, with another snarl the hand around the throat tightened, his eyes slowly clouding with rage.

"Victor!"

"Creed!"

Suddenly hands were on him and voices demanding he let go, with a growl he scratched at them with his other hand, there was a cry of pain.

"Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-Oh!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men of any kind.**

**A/N: I wanna thank you all for being patient. I wanna give even big thanks to those who still read and/or review this story! Also this chapter is for yoaifanatic, who gave me that push!**

**Thanks a bunch, now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Primal <strong>

"Kurt!"

Kurt cradled his injured left arm, staring at the long deep scratches and oozing blood, he jumped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Jean asked.

Kurt nodded before looking over at his lover who was now in a fight with Logan.

"Victor!" Kurt cried, when Sabretooth threw the Wolverine hard onto the concrete, knocking him out.

Sabretooth growled as he advanced towards the unconscious mutant, snarling when his path was blocked by Scott, Remy, and Storm.

"Kurt, no!" Jean said.

It was too late, Kurt had already transported, appearing in front of the large feral mutant, who snarled and raised his hand to hit him.

"Kurt, get out of the way!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, and before anyone could do anything he slapped Sabretooth across the face.

"Victor that's enough!" Kurt ordered.

A surprise and stunned silence fell over everyone, eyes focused on the two, waiting in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Sabretooth blinked, the fog of anger drifting away clearing his mind and senses, automatically he hand came up to his stinging cheek.<p>

"Victor?"

Sabretooth looked down at his lover, whose golden gaze was filled with worry.

"…Ow" Sabretooth finally said.

Kurt smiled, the smile fading as he winced and looked down at his left arm, Sabretooth followed his gaze and his eyes widen.

"Who….did I…did I do that?" Did his voice just tremble?

"It's just a scratch" Kurt reassured with a smile.

Sabretooth gently took hold of the injured arm, and examined it.

"You need stitches" he then said.

Kurt nodded, but didn't move away, instead he moved closer. Sabretooth tensed, his Brat shouldn't be moving closer to him, he should be moving away. Far away from the monster that hurt him.

"And what about you? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

No, he wasn't.

* * *

><p>There were several more incidents like the day at the pool, no one was seriously hurt, but that didn't stop Sabretooth from avoiding Kurt and everyone else, taking out his frustration in the Danger Room. Kurt also doubted the man wasn't getting enough sleep.<p>

"I'm worried Professor" Kurt said, "obviously something's wrong, I think…..I think what happen…when we were captured is finally getting to him"

"I believe that may be the problem as well" Charles said, eyes thoughtful.

"I wanna talk to him about it, but he's avoiding me and I can't….I was wondering if maybe you could help him somehow"

"I'll see what I do" Charles answered, "but you and I both know that I can only help if Victor allows me too"

"I know Professor"

After he left the office, Kurt headed to the Danger Room observation deck, Sabretooth was there, doing a high-level scenario, Kurt decided to ignore the fact that his lover was fighting a simulated Storm.

"Victor" he said over the inter-com, ending the scenario, "the Professor wants to speak with you"

Sabretooth nodded and without even a glance in Kurt's direction left the room, with a sigh Kurt left as well, his goal was his room, but his feet instead carried him to the garage where Logan was working on Jean's car. The red-head had been having some troubles with the engine lately.

"Hey Elf"

"Hey Logan" Kurt greeted before hopping on Sabretooth's bike.

Silence then fell between the two, Kurt watching his mentor work, just as he did since the day Victor left nearly two years ago.

Kurt remembers clearly those days and nights he sat on his balcony listening for the familiar rumbling, looking for a custom paint to ride up to the gate. He remembers ignoring his friends and sister worry, his Professors' attempts at getting him to talk.

Finally after nearly a month Logan apparently had enough.

_Kurt yelped and nearly fell off the balcony rail, as ice-cold water soaked him from head to toe._

"_Alright mopping time is over"_

"_L-Logan!?"_

_The older mutant looked at him, bucket that had held the water in one hand. _

"_W-What?" _

"_Dry off and get dress we're going out"_

"_B-But—"_

_At the sound of the growl rumbling and narrowed blue eyes Kurt closed his mouth with a snap. _

"_Dry off, and get dressed" Logan repeated, before leaving the room. _

_Dripping wet, Kurt stared at his closed door; he shivered when the wind blew. With one last look at the closed gate below Kurt got off the rail and looked for a towel and some clothes. _

_Twenty minutes later Logan returned, dressed in his usual jeans and shirt._

"_Come on then" Logan said, saying nothing about the young man wearing his rival's coat. _

_Kurt followed, curious as to where the other was taking him, when they came to the garage Kurt froze, staring at the spot where his lover's bike had been parked. _

"_Oy, Elf, come on" Logan said from where he was sitting on his bike. _

"_Vhere are ve going?" Kurt asked, not moving from his spot. _

"_Lunch, now come on" _

_Kurt looked back at the empty spot before sighing and getting on the bike. _

_They came up to a small little diner; it wasn't packed for a lunch hour. _

"_Logan!" greeted the waitress._

"_Hey Mills" Logan greeted as he was hugged. _

"_And who is this little cutie?" Mills asked when she released the older male. _

"_Kurt" Logan said, before taking said teen to his usual booth._

"_The usual?" Mills asked. _

"_Yeah, and he'll have a chocolate shake" _

"_Coming right up" _

"_What are we doing here Logan?" Kurt asked when Mills left to place their orders._

"_Like I said Elf, lunch. You've barely eaten anything since you've start moping"_

"_I wasn't—"_

"_Moping? Yes you were, got to the point that Charles and the others were thinking of taking drastic measure" _

"…_.Oh" _

"_Yeah"_

_Mills came back with a cold beer and a chocolate shake. _

"_Here you go boys" _

"_Thanks Mills" _

_When Mills left again, Logan turned his attention back to Kurt. _

"_I thought it was bout time I did something"_

_Kurt shook his head, as he pushed his spoon around his shake, "I'm fine" Kurt said, knowing he wasn't convincing the man. _

_Logan snorted. _

"_I mean he left, yeah, but…but he's coming back…right...he…he has to, because…because I don't understand why he left in the first place" Kurt's voice was tight, and his eyes began to sting with unshed tears, the Elf lowered his head, hair falling to hide his face. _

_He didn't want Logan to see him cry._

"_Aw Elf" Logan sighed, reaching over to place his hand on the other's head._

_Kurt sniffed._

"…_.Let me tell you something Kurt, in all my years of knowing him, I've never seen Creed so messed up like that, that day when your heart stopped, when you didn't __**move**_, _I thought the man was damn near ready curl up and have a breakdown" _

_Tears were falling, damping his cheeks. _

"_That man cares for you, cares enough for you to leave, to make sure no one else hurts you, even because of him"_

"_B-But I can take care of myself, I mean that time wasn't even his fault, they put that thing in him without him knowing a-and—"_

"_I know Elf, but Creed doesn't see it that way. In his eyes, you got hurt because not only couldn't he protect you, but he was the very reason you got hurt" _

_Kurt's shoulder shook, soft hiccups escaping him as he cried, but they weren't tears of sorrow, but of understanding, all this time he thought it was his fault that Victor left him, ran away from him. Instead Victor left because he cared for him, wanted to protect him. _

_He understood, but he still missed him._

"_Oh dear, is he alright?" Mills asked when she came back with their food._

"_No" Logan said, "but he's getting there" _

"What are you smiling about Elf?"

Kurt looked at Logan, the memory shifting to the back of his mind, the older mutant was looking curiously at him.

"Nothing" Kurt answered.

"Ya worried about the old man?"

"Yeah"

"Aaah, don't be, he'll be fine" Logan reassured, "he's to stubborn to be anything else…well maybe an asshole too"

Kurt snickered.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Victor, come in"<p>

Sabretooth entered the office, with a sigh he sat down on the cushioned chair.

"To be honest, I expected some kind of resistances before you came here" Charles chuckled as he rolled from behind his desk.

"Yeah, well I don't have the energy for it today" Sabretooth grumbled.

"I see"

Charles stopped in front of the large mutant, and said nothing.

"I've been having these headaches" Sabretooth said after a moment of silence, "they're not bad, but they're not easy to ignore either, then they're gone. A few days later, it's…massive rage and a blood lust I thought I had control of, I black out, then when I come to I've….."

Charles nodded in understanding, having seen it for himself, "And these headaches, are they the reason you're so tried? Do they keep you from sleeping, or is it something else, say nightmares" he then said.

"It's the headaches"

Charles nodded again, "Well there isn't much I can do, but perhaps if you let me into your mind I may be able to get something"

Sabretooth studied the Professor before nodding.

"I'll be quick as possible" Charles said brings his hands up on either side of the large man's head, he paused for a moment before gently pushing his way inside Sabretooth's mind.

There was some resistances, that relented after the Professor gently remained the other that it was just him, once fully inside Charles looked around for anything that may seem unusual, he searched for ten minutes.

He was just about to give up when he felt it, another presences, one just as strong as him pushing through the feral mutant's mental walls. Quickly Charles pushed the presences back, the presences was at first startled before it pushed back, and soon Professor X was fighting for the control of Sabretooth's mind.

A sudden violent push from the mysterious presences had Charles stumbling, and opened for attack, to which the presences to advantage of, pushing Charles back and out of Sabretooth's mind.

Charles gaps when he came back to his own mind, breath heaving, head aching. A loud roar of pain had his eyes swirling to the other mutant, who was groaning in pain, clenching his head in both hands, nails digging into his skin.

"Victor, fight it, take control!" Charles ordered, before trying to get back inside his mind only to be blocked.

Sabretooth suddenly threw his head back and let out a howl of pain, and rage. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this**

**Warnings: Implied non-con Jacob/Sabretooth**

* * *

><p><strong>Primal<strong>

Footsteps echoed as they made their way down the hall, soft humming bounced off the metal covered walls, black leather shoes came to a stop at a large metal door, the door was opened and the shoes stepped in.

"And how are we today?" the voice was cheerful, and yet there was a hint of danger to it.

A growl, deep and threatening answered.

"Now, now, don't be like that" the voice gently scowled, it came closer to the source of the growling.

Amber eyes glared and lips pulled back to snarl at Jacob.

Jacob smiled, taking in the mutant as he hung from the wall by unbreakable chains, dark eyes trailed down the bare muscle chest and stomach. The mutant's growling grow louder when the man came up to caress the skin.

"Mmm" Jacob purred before back into the mutant's eyes, "ready for some more fun?"

Amber eyes flickered to the device on Jacob's head before looking back into the man's eyes, Jacob grinned before activating in.

Sabretooth's roar of rage and pain shook the walls.

* * *

><p>He called himself Jacob, just Jacob.<p>

Jacob use to have a cousin, not a mother, father, brother, or sister, but a cousin.

His cousin loved him, and Jacob loved his cousin…in every possible way.

His cousin had been a mutant.

Yet never harmed a fly, hell his cousin was terrified of insects.

One day some people came, they killed his cousin, and killed him, then ran into the night.

Jacob woke up the next morning, alive and a bullet hole in his chest.

Jacob was not a mutant, didn't have the X-gene, but he couldn't die either.

His cousin was gone.

And Jacob was alone…for a very long time.

He traveled, learned many things, met some many people, both human and mutant.

He was smart…very smart…and perhaps a little broken.

And some took notice.

Then came the day mutants were revealed, and watched as lives were torn.

Then came the day he met Trask, a man who was nothing but cruel…so blinded that he couldn't even see that there was the thing he very well hated right under his nose.

Jacob found that amusing.

As well as designing ways to capture and torture mutants.

He was all for equality and all.

Then he met Sabretooth and his little cutie….and his head was severed off.

That had hurt!

He gained a lot of information though…so much juicy things and he used them all well.

"All that rage" Jacob purred to the mutant who stood before him, unchained, eyes distant and so very tamed, "made this so much easier"

And thanks to a little mind-controlling mutant who hid away in a circus, he was able to create a rather crude version of a, to put it simply, mind-controlling helmet.

Used to control even the most strongest minded mutant.

"And you were a stubborn thing weren't you?"

Sabretooth just blinked.

"Still are to a degree, and I think I know why too"

That little blue cutie.

"I suppose I'll have to get rid of him"

Jacob grinned when the clawed hand twitched as though it wanted to reach out and sever his head again.

"And on that note, it's time to have a little fun" Jacob purred, trialing a hand down the toned stomach to the jean covered crotch.

He called himself Jacob.

He use to have a cousin, who he loved in every possible way.

He cannot die, but does not have the X-gene.

He is broken.

And he intends to break others.

* * *

><p>Eyes watched as Kurt pace back and forth outside of Cerebro, tailing swaying in varies emotions it was hard to keep up.<p>

"Kurt" Ororo tried.

"I'm fine" Kurt answered quickly, voice tight with some many emotions, worry and perhaps a bit impatience being the most dominate.

Ororo opened her mouth to speak when the doors slide opened and Charles wheeled out, Kurt looked turned to the Professor, eyes shining with hope. The hope dying when the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Charles said.

Kurt merely walked away, Ororo and Charles watching him go.

The Nightcrawler made it to his room, paying no mind to the others that had squeezed into his bed.

"Kurt?" Rogue said, standing up, and watching her brother head to the balcony.

"No luck then" Scott said.

"So what do we do now?" Kitty asked.

All eyes turned to the blue furred mutant who had climbed onto the balcony rail and was staring out into the town. Kurt didn't even glance at them, his mind going back to their time spent in the cell, remembering how his lover tried his best to protect him.

Victor was always protecting him.

Now it was his turn.

"Ve find him" Kurt said, "and don't stop until we do"

* * *

><p>Sabretooth woke up naked, in a unfamiliar bed and scent, his eyes snapped opened and shot out of the bed, awaking his equally naked bed partner.<p>

"Oh, someone's awake" Jacob purred, stretching.

Sabretooth lunged at the man; Jacob moved out the way, the large mutant hit the wall denting it. Jacob moved off the bed, a smirk on his face, Sabretooth snarled and lunged at him again, claws barely swapping at the man before he was on the ground withering in pain as his mind was assaulted.

"Bad Kitty" Jacob tsked, as he deactivated his machine.

When the mutant went limp, Jacob strolled over and looked down over the large muscular form.

"I would have some more fun with you, unfortunately there is work to be done"

Then humming the man left the room, the door closing and locking, leaving Sabretooth alone in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Primal **

It was a picture of a cabin, a single cabin.

The jet was in the air moments later.

"Vhen Victor kidnapped me, he took me to the cabin" Kurt explained as they flew to the destination, "it was where he was born and spent some of his childhood"

"Some?" Rogue asked.

"He…ran away from home".

Everyone glanced at each other hearing the poorly disguised half-truth, but didn't ask any more on the subject. Sometime later they landed, the wheels not even touching the ground when Kurt ported out of his seat.

"Kurt!"

"Damn it, Elf!"

* * *

><p>The cabin still had the holes in the walls and roof from when they had been kidnapped by Trask and his men, the furniture which either had been broken or turned over was now cleaned up or set back right.<p>

"Victor?" Kurt said softly, ears twitching as tried to pick up any kind of sound.

A soft creaking sound from the bedroom had Kurt porting up there in seconds.

"Hello"

Kurt stood there, shocked surprised and betrayal falling over him.

"Didn't expect you for another hour at least, ah well" Jacob smiled.

Kurt watched frozen as the man rolled out of the arms and the bed.

He was naked.

"He's brilliant by the way" the man grinned, "I can see why you keep him"

Kurt's head slowly turned from Jacob to the other who hadn't move.

"Victor?"

"Oh don't brother, he can't hear you…at least I don't think he can, never got to look into that part"

"V-Vhat did you do to him?" Kurt demanded.

"Just a little mind control, gotta say it wasn't easy...have you seen my pants? Ah! There they are"

Kurt found that he couldn't move as the other man dressed, mind control? This…This thing was controlling his lover!?

"Now then" Jacob said once he was dressed, "let's begin"

Kurt shivered at the deep growl that rumbled behind him.

* * *

><p>When he got his hands the Elf he was tanning that furry butt.<p>

"There it is!" said Kitty when the cabin came into view.

"Hold it" Wolverine said coming to a stop.

"But Kur—"

Wolverine shushed Jean as he focused on the sounds of the inside the house, at first he heard nothing and wondered if it was possible that they had beat Kurt here, a quick sniff said otherwise.

"I'm not waiting anymore" Scott said and began moving towards the house.

A loud roar had them all jumping and they watch in horrible when Kurt came crashing out the house via the front door.

"Kurt!"

Kurt groaned as he slowly got to his feet, swaying for a moment before he was steady again, he blinked when he was suddenly surrounded by his teammates.

"Took you long enough" the Nightcrawler said, yelping when he got a smack upside the head by Logan.

"You run off like that again, and you'll be doing Danger Room sessions for a month" Logan growled.

"Sorry" Kurt said, with a sheepish.

"Aw, isn't that sweet"

As one the X-Men turned back to the house, there were gasps at the sight of Jacob, who smiled pleasantly at them.

"Wonderful to see you all again" he said, "I was wondering if darling Kurt had brought you along, guess this answer my question"

Behind the man Victor stood eyes clouded with rage, his left claw had blood on it, Logan stared at the blood before looking at Kurt and found three deep slashes on his leg.

"What did you do to Victor" Logan then growled to Jacob.

Jacob grinned.

Behind him Victor roared and attacked.

* * *

><p>Sabretooth has always been one of their strongest opponents; they quickly learned that it was best not to pull any punches when it came to the feral mutant, but now he was an ally, one of their own, an X-Men (though Victor would probably cringe at the thought of being an X-Men) . More than that, Sabretooth was his lover.<p>

They didn't want to hurt him.

"This isn't working" Scott said after he and Kurt dug Wolverine from underneath the rumble of the now destroyed house.

"Ya think?!" Wolverine snapped.

Kurt watched as Jean, Kitty and Rogue tried to subdue Sabretooth; he winced when Rogue was kicked in the gut and sent flying into Jean, knocking them both out.

"Where is that bastard Jacob?" growled Logan.

Both Kurt and Scott looked around, and sure enough Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"We can't worry about that now" Scott said.

"He's vight" Kurt said, eyes locking back on his lover.

"We need a plan"

Kurt nodded, hissing at a sudden sting on his left arm, looking down he saw the three deep slashes he had gotten from Victor at the time by the pool, the bandages had come off and the stiches had reopened. Staring at the wound the young man had an idea. The idea wasn't a sure plan and most likely would end with him dying, but if all went well his Victor would no longer be in Jacob's control.

A roar drew the three's attention back to the fight, Sabretooth held an unconscious Kitty by the throat, grip tightening by the minute.

"Kitty!"

"I have an idea" Kurt said to the two, "whatever you do, don't interfere"

"Kurt?"

"_**Promise**_ me"

Both men glanced at each other, then nodded.

Without another thought Kurt transported, landing on the larger mutant's shoulders, he wrapped his arms tightly around the thick neck and squeezed. Sabretooth snarled, he dropped the girl and reached for the furred mutant, Kurt grunted when he was grabbed and thrown off. Picking himself off the ground Kurt stood there his eyes locked with his enraged lover, with a snarl Sabretooth charged at the younger man.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Logan said, but didn't move.

Then it happened, Victor's claw hand struck Kurt deep in the stomach.

"Kurt!"

God it hurt!

Eyes still locked Victor's, Kurt felt his knees tremble as he choked up blood.

"V-Victor" Kurt croaked.

Enraged eyes stared at him, fangs snarled at him.

"V-Victor, p-please"

With shaking hands he reached up and touched his lover's face.

"It-it's m-me" Kurt whimpered, "y-your Kurt"

Eyes still on his lover's Kurt watched those beautiful amber eyes that he love, watched as slowly the cloud of rage lifted.

"Kurt wha—?"

"H-Hi"

Victor stared at his lover, confused as to why he was here, it took him a moment to realize that he could smell blood, Kurt's blood. Kurt's blood on his claws.

"No!"

As though burnt by fire Sabretooth pulled his claws back, instinctively catching his falling lover and cradling him in his arms.

"Kurt"

"I-It's o-okay" Kurt reassured, "it-it's o-okay"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Victor whimpered.

Kurt smiled.

"K-Kurt, p-please"

Kurt closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for leaving this story like this for sooooo long, especially since this story is a three-parter, lucky we only have one, maybe two more chapters to go! Then on to part three with is a Mpreg, So onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Primal<strong>

Logan had lived a long life, seen enough that at times it seems nothing can surprise him, watching Sabretooth kneeling on the ground cradling the dead body of one his kids, apologizing and begging with tears rolling down his face; and when Sabretooth throws his head back and roars, the sound full of pain and rage. He discovers he was wrong, not even the time when the Manor had been attacked and Kurt had stopped moving compared to this.

When the final echoes of the roar stops, Logan moves towards the other mutant, stopping when Sabretooth hunches over Kurt protectively and growls. A deep rumbling which spoke of death if the warning was ignored.

"Victor" he said.

Feral eyes look at him from over the shoulder, relieved that the other isn't under Jacob's mind control (he hopes); Logan tried to figure out how to get Kurt away from the now feral mutant to see if the furred mutant was still breathing without losing a limb. It seem like the others had the same idea, because Kitty, using the distraction Logan was unknowingly giving, sneaks up on Sabretooth. Quickly she grabs Kurt, phasing them both when Sabretooth snarls and lunges at her. There is a powerful red beam and Sabretooth is sent flying through the forest, smashing through trees along the way.

"He still has a pulse!" Kitty said.

Logan goes over, he checks and there is one, but barely. Tearing his uniform, he bandages the large wound tightly.

"Scott!"

Scott comes over.

"Take him, all of you get to the jet and head back to the manor as quickly as possible"

"But Victor—"

"I'll take care of it"

Scott stares at him, before nodding, he lifts in Kurt in his arms.

"Everyone let's go!" he orders.

Rogue, Jean, and Kitty follows, giving worried glances at Logan as they pass him, Logan gives them a reassuring smirk. He watches them go until they disappear, he turn around when there is a sudden enraged roar.

* * *

><p>The steady beeping of the machine brings forth a mixture of relief and fear, a gentle but strong hand places itself on his shoulder and squeezes.<p>

"He'll be alright Charles" Ororo said, "Kurt is strong".

"I know Ororo" Charles sighed, "but it doesn't change the fact that I don't like seeing him like this"

"None of us do"

Giving the furred hand a squeeze he wheels out the room, Ororo behind him.

"How's our other patient?"

"Still in Kurt's room, Rogue says he's not eating"

Charles nods.

He makes his way to Kurt's room, Ororo having left him to go to the kitchen; he knocks on the door before entering. The room had been cleaned, the bed was made, and there is a plate of uneaten food on the desk. The balcony door is opened.

"I've been told you haven't been eating" Charles said as he rolls onto the balcony.

Sabretooth grunts but doesn't turn to look at him.

"You should eat, Kurt won't like it when he wakes up and finds you haven't being taking care of yourself"

"Later"

Charles hums as he looks out at the town, silence falls over them.

"I keep hurting him"

Charles looks at the large man, Sabretooth was looking down at his hands that were gripping the rail, his wild mane of hair falling and hiding his face, his shoulders hunched up.

"I doubt Kurt sees it that way" Charles said after a moment.

"The Witch does"

"I know you could care less what Ororo thinks of you, besides she's just being protective, you should see here with Rogue and Mr. LeBeau"

Sabretooth makes a sound that could have been a laugh, the light moment is short lived and the silence falls again.

"He's going to be alright Victor"

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up two weeks later, Sabretooth is there.<p>

"Hi" Kurt said voice dry and horse from disuse.

Sabretooth helps him sit up before getting him some water, Kurt takes several sips from the straw before he looks at his lover.

"How long vas I out?" he asked.

Sabretooth grunts as he places the cup down, Kurt translate it as 'too long', then to his surprise, Sabretooth leaves, he returns sometime later with McCoy behind him.

"Good to see you're awake Kurt" Henry said with a smile.

As Henry checks him over and ask him questions, Kurt sneak glances at his lover who remains in the corner, looking everywhere but at him.

"I'll let everyone know the good news, you just rest now" Henry said after he finished his check-up, the blue-furred mutant nods at Sabretooth and left.

Kurt squirms under the tense and uncomfortable silence, before taking a deep breathe.

"Victor" he said, amber look at him, "come lay with me…please"

Sabretooth stands straighter, and his hands twitch, then to Kurt's surprise he leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
